


In My Sight

by myTBRisgrowing



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Accidents, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Butterflies, Canonical Character Death, Domestic Reylo, Drama, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Love, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, Forbidden Love, HEA Guaranteed, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Injury Recovery, Inspired by Crash Landing on You (TV), Just Power-Hungry Palpatine, Major Character Injury, Minor Character Death, Naboo Culture and Customs (Star Wars), Naboo Royal Handmaidens (Star Wars), No Clones, No Jedi, Not Canon Compliant, Not touching real-life politics, Planet Naboo (Star Wars), Slow Burn, Star Wars Alternate Universe - No Force, Star Wars canonverse - Freeform, Strangers to Lovers, THERE WAS ONLY ONE BED, Time Skips, fake engagement, no Sith
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:34:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29015175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myTBRisgrowing/pseuds/myTBRisgrowing
Summary: “I made a promise to her that as long as she’s in my sight, I will protect her no matter what.”- Captain Ri Jeong-Hyeok, Crash Landing on YouThe story of forbidden love and an invisible string of fate tied between two star-crossed lovers: Rey and Ben.Rey, raised in the Democratic Republic of Naboo and a former handmaiden to the Queen, finds her ship swept into a sudden storm and blown off course, crash landing in the enemy territory of the First Order of Naboo.Ben is a member of the First Order elite and a captain in the First Order People’s Army, commander of his Knights, reluctantly loyal to his family and his Supreme Leader, Sheev Palpatine.Ben rescues Rey, deciding to help her against the laws of his government.As they discover a connection and their hearts grow entwined, the threat of discovery increases. Will love win the day?(Spoiler: Yes 💛)
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 11
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve longed to read a Crash Landing on You (CLOY) Reylo au pretty much since I started reading fanfic. I haven’t found one yet, so I guess I’m attempting to write my own!
> 
> CLOY is a Korean drama that tells the story of star-crossed love between a South Korean woman and a North Korean man. It is so beautiful, and it helped to heal my heart after TROS. Please check it out if it sounds interesting; though I hope you’ll enjoy reading this even if you haven’t seen CLOY.
> 
> I won’t be touching on real-life politics, as I fear I would be unable to do them justice in my limited understanding and experience. Thus, I have created a political situation on a fairly insular Naboo that fears the encroachment of the Galactic Republic on its interests, and has been suffering bouts of civil war in an attempt to resolve the issue. The Naboo Armistice Agreement was meant to stop the fighting, by creating two separate states: the Democratic Republic of Naboo (which favours interaction with the wider galaxy) and the First Order of Naboo (which claims Naboo supremacy and is hostile to the Galactic Republic). Theed is the capital for the First Order, while the city of Kaadara serves as the capital for the Republic. Imagine the Gungan Surface Reserve (GSR) as a swampy equivalent to the Demilitarized Zone between the Koreas, no unauthorized access or weapons allowed. As in canon, Palpatine is the orchestrator of the conflict to increase his own power.
> 
> Thank you to @duelingaxis for helping me work on this idea, and suggested keeping the story set on Naboo.
> 
> I have brought in characters who are not from Naboo in canon, and some characters may be playing different or surprising roles to fit my story. It’s my sandbox, but I hope you like it, and I hope I do justice to the story of Crash Landing on You 💛

“So this is how liberty dies...” Padmé sighed as she watched the government vote via holofeed, “with thunderous applause.” The cheers of, evidently, the majority of Naboo government representatives were worsening the headache Padmé felt—and her heartache. She slumped forward and massaged her temples.

Anakin came over to the dinner table and put his hand on her shoulder. “Chancellor Palpatine’s plan will keep  _all_ of Naboo safe. This ceasefire will work. You need to trust him—trust me.” 

Padmé reached a shaking hand up to grip Anakin’s, forcing herself to smile even as twenty worst-case scenarios screamed for attention in her mind. “I do trust you, Ani, but the thought of a divided Naboo, families separated in the name of keeping peace? It’s breaking my heart. I never thought it would come to this.”

Even the sounds of little Luke and Leia toddling around and playing together outside on the balcony did little to give Padmé hope. Sheev Palpatine’s Naboo Armistice Agreement promised to protect the humans of Naboo from both the outside threat of the Galactic Republic’s selfish interests and the internal threat of civil war. Padmé was doubtful it could accomplish either of those goals.

Unfortunately, within the next year, the armistice would lead to the separation of the human population into the Democratic Republic of Naboo and the First Order of Naboo. Friends and families forcibly restricted by borders and separated by ideology. It also led to the separation of the once-inseparable Anakin and Padmé.

No one questioned when the First Order’s state-run holofeeds reported that Padmé Amidala Naberrie Skywalker died of a broken heart.

***

_Year 40 of the Naboo Armistice Agreement_

The Queen’s annual diplomatic meetings with Gungan leadership had gone well. Rey was happy to be back on the shuttle, able to close her eyes for a brief rest. She couldn’t wait to get home and sleep in her own bed. 

Of course Rey was honoured to have been chosen as a handmaiden at age fifteen, last year when the new Queen was elected—but the long days had grown tiresome quickly.

Her few minutes of rest were interrupted when Téima, another handmaiden, passed Rey a platter of fruit. She grabbed a meiloorun fruit with delight. The Gungan delicacies offered during their trip were artfully prepared but composed primarily of aquatic vegetation; Rey missed the sweet burst of fruit juice in her mouth.

“So, Rey... I’ve been meaning to ask,” Téima started, gathering the attention of the other girls. The shuttle was small—it felt even smaller with all of the focus on Rey. “I saw Beaumont Kin coming by the palace the other day. You wouldn’t know anything about that, would you?”

Rey coughed as she choked a little on the fruit in her throat, then rolled her eyes.  _That moofmilker._

“I told him I couldn’t possibly find the time to see him with all my duties to the Queen—“

“Rey, you know I would never get in the way if you wanted that,” Sésha interrupted.

Rey gave her a wicked grin, “Of course I do. But he doesn’t need to know that. He’s been after me since we had Political Theory together a few years ago. Thinks I’m a prize he deserves for being such a  _nice young man._ _”_ At that, she tossed the meiloorun core into the waste container. “I won’t be some vessel to make a boy feel good about himself.” 

She laughed along with the girls, but there was a twist of longing there too, for someone who would really  see  her.

Outside the shuttle windows, the evening mists swirled thickly through the Lianorm Swamp, the heart of the Gungan Surface Reserve. Rey could hardly see the towering Cambylictus trees from the shuttle windows as they flew past. 

Apparently the mist was too thick for the shuttle to operate effectively. Rey groaned as they came to a sputtering stop and a rough landing. The Queen’s shuttle was likely unable to handle the copious moisture in the swamps of the GSR—delaying their return to the palace in Kaadara until the ship could be repaired. 

The shuttle driver’s tinny voice came over the intercom, “I’m sorry, Your Majesty, my ladies, but there seems to be some trouble with the engine. We might need to dry it out. Hold tight while we figure out what’s going on.”

Following protocol, Rey and three of her fellow handmaidens exited the vehicle, while the Queen remained inside with the other two. Rey itched to ask to help with the repairs, to have the opportunity to put her mechanical skills to practice. Unfortunately, that was not included in her role as handmaiden to the Queen of the Democratic Republic of Naboo. She was there to serve as a guard—and guard she would, to defend and protect the representative of freedom and democracy to her people. Not only because it was her job, but because Queen Sésha had become a dear friend.

Rey and the other handmaidens spread out to patrol the area. She tugged up the hood of her green cloak, grateful for the thick weight of the fabric in the cool night. Rey took a moment to breathe in the humid air and clear her mind. 

She needed to stay focused. Normally the Queen travelled with the protection of both her handmaidens and the Royal Naboo Guard, but not while they were in Gungan territory.

The Gungans had chosen to remain neutral following the Naboo Armistice Agreement. The terms of their neutrality included restricted human access and absolutely no weapons or military movements of any kind in their territory, either underwater or in the Gungan Surface Reserve. The Gungans viewed the Queen’s Royal Guard as a branch of the military and would not allow them to enter the GSR with the Queen; thus the handmaidens were her only source of protection at the moment. 

Not that Rey expected trouble—few citizens of either the Democratic Republic or the First Order of Naboo were foolish enough to risk undocumented entry to the GSR.

Visits to the Lianorm Swamp and the GSR were extremely rare even for the Queen, typically allowed only by permit for diplomatic proceedings with the Gungans. Rey had been to the GSR just once before, the previous year following Queen Sésha’s election.

Rey continued her surveillance of the area around the ship, giving and receiving periodic status updates through her wrist comlink. She frowned as one of her boot laces became snared by a twisting branch close to the ground, so she bent at the knees to tie it. She kept her head up, of course, always on alert for threats. 

Her eye was drawn to several halos of blue glowing through the mist above her.

It was at this moment that the sound of a soft footfall behind her alerted Rey that she was not alone.

***

Ben looked up at the stars before checking his holovid equipment one last time. He adjusted the identification chip hanging on a string around his neck, ready to produce in case he met any patrolling Gungans. His permit to study the Lianorm blue butterflies was only good for tonight, and Ben planned to get as much filming done as possible.

Ben Skywalker Solo was about to turn nineteen, the age at which citizens were required to join the First Order of Naboo People’s Army for ten years of mandatory service. This research trip to the Lianorm swamp in the Gungan Surface Reserve was a concession from his mother in return for an end to arguments about military service. 

Realistically, Ben knew there was no use arguing with his mother. Exemptions from the military were practically unheard of. Though Ben would prefer a quiet life enjoying the peace and beauty of nature, the challenge of entomological research, he knew those things would be out of the picture for the foreseeable future. 

Ben had agreed not to bring up his reluctance about the military anymore, and Leia had pulled a few diplomatic strings to arrange a one-night permit of entry into the GSR for him.

Ben pulled up the sensors on his holopad and began to follow the trail of the Lianorm butterflies through the wet terrain. This research would be the culmination of his final secondary school year special project studies. Though he had been fascinated by these butterflies and their luminescent wings from childhood, this was his first opportunity to see them in person. His heart felt as though it had taken up residence in his throat.

Ben spent a couple of hours trudging through the foggy swamp, holovid recorder held up to his face, scanning for signs of the butterflies. Mentally, he began preparing himself for the possibility that he wouldn’t find any. The thick mist in the swamp tonight was beginning to make Ben doubtful if he would even be able to see a butterfly if he happened to cross paths with one. Life hadn’t given him many reasons to be optimistic.

As he walked through a particularly thick patch of fog, grateful for his thick rubber boots and waterproof jacket, he finally saw one. A glowing Lianorm butterfly, cerulean wings shining through the mist, on the back of a being’s head; judging by their body shape, a human wearing a cloak—not a Gungan. A human who shouldn’t be out in the GSR.

“Please...don’t move—don’t turn your head,” Ben whispered as he approached, crouched low to the ground, praying the butterfly wouldn’t be disturbed. He noticed the gleam of a handful of other butterflies in the air above. It was breathtaking.

He kept the holovid recorder up to his face, filming. “I don’t have a weapon, and I swear I won’t hurt you—just don’t move your head.”

“Why? Who are you?” a feminine voice hissed from under the cloak.

“There’s a Lianorm butterfly on the back of your hood. I’m studying them—I need to get some holovids. These swamps are the only place you can find them on Naboo.” That seemed to be enough for the girl for now—she wasn’t moving at least—so Ben continued to approach.

“A butterfly? You’re hunting for butterflies in the GSR? Do you have a permit?” she asked harshly, but thankfully in a hushed tone.

Ben ignored her questions, caught up in the beauty before him. The glow of butterfly’s wings seemed to be amplified by the mist, creating a halo of blue around the girl’s head. Ben couldn’t believe that he had the privilege of witnessing such an ethereal display—with his holovid recording the whole experience, no less.

The comlink on the girl’s wrist interrupted the moment—rather rudely, thought Ben, “Réylatta, the shuttle’s fixed. We’re ready to head back to Kaadara.”

_ Kaadara. She was from the Democratic Republic. Kriff... _

“I’m sorry, I need to go. I hope you got some good vids for your studies,” she whispered regretfully.

“Please, just wait a moment. Can I show you?” Ben asked in a hushed voice, as he slowly lifted his hand to rest just beside the butterfly, lightly touching her hood. 

The butterfly, to Ben’s delight, was agreeable and fluttered its wings to move from the girl’s hood to Ben’s hand. “It’s ok; you can look now,” he whispered as the butterfly rested on his finger. Ben watched its luminous glow as though he was under a spell.

The girl hesitated before standing slowly. She turned toward him, joining him in his wonder at the beauty of this rare creature. “I wish I could stay,” she breathed, her eyes shining with a luminous cerulean glow from under her hood; then she turned to leave. 

Ben’s breath had caught in his throat as he strained to see her face in the shadows of her hood—he forgot all about the purpose of his trip to the GSR. The butterfly startled off his hand and flew up into the mists and the trees above him. _A poor scientist I make , _Ben thought, _forgetting my research goals for a misty glimpse at a pair of pretty eyes._ He laughed softly into the night.

As the girl’s footsteps faded, and the glow of the butterflies’ wings along with them, Ben felt a curious sensation: perhaps this stranger was taking his heart with her back to Kaadara.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A child is rescued after a desperate attempt to escape the First Order of Naboo.
> 
> Years later, an up-and-coming swoop bike racer is taken down by injury. Maz might be able to help her find new purpose when she cannot race.

  
A tiny solitary figure stood at the demarcation line of Republic territory, looking over the Gungan swamplands while adjusting the large goggles over her eyes. She gripped the comlink in her hand tightly.

“Any sign of them yet?” she asked into the device. She hated to hear the fear in her voice, a distinct change from her normally unflappable style. The stars above her held no promises about what this night would bring.

“Not yet, Maz. Fog is pretty thick over the GSR, but we’ve got our eyes on it,” came a staticky answer over the comlink.

“Are you sure you can trust her, Han?”

“Kriff, I hope so. She said the ship left four hours ago.”

Chewie’s was the next voice Maz heard, expressing his misgivings about the plan.

“Me too, Chewie,” responded Maz. “A very bad feeling.”

The next hour consisted of worried comlink updates and a growing sense of doom. Maz paced a track in the grass beneath her. At long last, her comlink rang out over the otherwise quiet night with an angry blast and fearful shouts.

“Maz, Chewie, you need to get here right away. I’ve sent my location pin—get here now!”

Maz jumped on her swoop bike to meet Han and Chewie a few kilometres away, pushing the bike as fast as it would go. Upon seeing the wreckage, she braked and jumped off her bike. 

“Oh, Han. Those beasts, what did they do?” she cursed the First Order as she reached Han and Chewie, both crouched low on the grass in front of the burning remains of a small shuttle ship. Han held a small child in his arms.

“They didn’t make it—we didn’t get here in time. Damn First Order must have shot them down. But she’s alive. Chewie pulled her out of the ship. We need to get her out of here, Maz.”

“No one can know she survived,” Chewie said in Shyriiwook. “Even Leia.”

“I’ll contact Ryoo. She’d want to help, and she’ll keep it quiet. Let’s get the girl on your ship, and I’ll make arrangements,” Maz suggested, wiping some ash from the child’s forehead. “Poor little birdie—you have your mother’s eyes. I’ll make sure you won’t be alone.”

  
***  
  


_46 Years After Naboo Armistice Agreement_

Maz adjusted her goggles to give her a better look at the race unfolding below her from her viewpoint on the sponsors’ balcony.

Maz’s girl in the race, The Scavenger, was the unlikely newcomer expected to win this year’s Republic Day Annual Swoop Rally. She was new to the circuit but immediately popular, thanks to the distinctive beauty of her self-made swoop and her aggressive riding style. 

Fans loved her fiery spirit off the track—especially after the release of a holofeed vid that went viral, showing her take down a competitor nearly twice her size after she caught him tampering with her swoop. Maz may have had a little to do with the leak of that vid.

Maz’s influence as her sponsor likely played a role as well. Maz was generally admired and well-connected in the Naboo business community; her chain of cantinas was popular throughout the Republic. And if some of the profits from The Scavenger’s success went to fund Maz’s side efforts, smuggling medical supplies, goods, and information into First Order territory...it was a win-win situation.

  
  


The Scavenger got her racing moniker because she designed and built her own swoops, using parts from multiple manufacturers and modifying them to suit her racing style. The Scavenger’s other signature was wearing the bare-minimum of protective gear—against Maz’s wishes—reducing the weight on her bike in the hopes of a further edge over the mostly-male competition. 

  
  


She and Maz both knew this left her vulnerable in the event of a crash. Her solution thus far had been simple: don’t crash. Unfortunately, this was not an option today.

Maz watched in horror as The Scavenger took a bad turn in the last lap, crashing her swoop bike into the ground then skidding into the safety boards. A shocked stillness settled over the entire arena, crowd watching in horror. As the dust settled, the bike lay on top of The Scavenger’s small frame.

The medics leapt into action, rushing her off the race track, and Maz met them as they loaded her into a medical shuttle. Maz made some calls from the back of the shuttle, as the medics began to treat the unconscious racer’s injuries. _What a mess,_ thought Maz. _Thank goodness for bacta and meds._

***

A blue butterfly floats peacefully through the mist, coming to rest on her outstretched hand. She smiles as the wings begin to glow, pulsing like a visible heartbeat through the fog.

A looming figure clad in black begins to resolve in front of her. A large gloved hand comes to rest on her shoulder, heavy but calming, bringing with it a strange sense of peace.

A velvet voice whispers in her ear, “It’s almost time, Rey. You can wake up now.” She doesn’t want the dream to end.

***

The voice drew Rey slowly back into consciousness, until she was hit with waves of intense pain rolling through her head and down her neck.

More pain, sharp like a dagger in the upper muscle of her right arm.

Diffuse everywhere else, but enough that she never wanted to move again.

“It’s okay, Sunshine. I’m here now,” Rey barely registered her mother’s voice through the torment in her head. She felt a cool sensation on her forehead, serving to temper the pain slightly.

Another voice floated into Rey’s consciousness, “Ms. Naberrie, I’m going to give her another dose of pain meds and change the bacta. We’ll see if it helps.”

Rey thought that sounded like a very good idea, _thank you very much_ —so she allowed her body to succumb to sleep again.

***

This time, Rey’s sleep was deep and empty, and the pull back to consciousness was met with less agony and more of an all-over ache.

Rey’s eyes fluttered in the sunlight, struggling against lack of use. Rey registered a few bacta patches along her arms and legs, a vital stats monitor on her finger, an IV tube on the inside of her elbow. Something had gone terribly wrong.

Her mother’s face appeared, casting a blessed shadow through the sun. 

“Oh, sweetheart. We’ve all been so worried. You’ve been out of it for a day. Do you remember what happened?” Rey’s mother sat gently on the edge of the bed to take Rey’s left hand in hers, offering comfort.

Rey struggled to remember the day. The race— _kriff, Maz had been counting on the prize money to finance their next delivery._ Her heart sank.

“I lost, didn’t I? That last turn... I was so close,” tears stung in Rey’s eyes as she looked at her mother. Her throat felt dry as she spoke for the first time since the accident.

“Sunshine, we’re so proud of you no matter how you race. Right now, I’m just glad you’re okay,” Rey’s mother’s eyes welled up in matching tears. “Dad is on his way from Kaadara, as fast as he can. He’s so proud of you, sweetheart. He cut out of his meetings early to watch.”

A woman that Rey guessed was the doctor stuck her head in the door, saying brightly, “I see our patient is awake again. I’m Doctor Kalonia. How is the pain, Rey?”

Rey closed her eyes again, focused on her body to evaluate. “Head and neck are the worst, but not so bad as when I first woke up,” she answered slowly. “My right arm feels like...I can’t move it.”

The doctor approached the bedside, “When you crashed, your bike landed on your right side and your head hit the ground. Your helmet gave you some protection, but you’ve still got serious head trauma.” She stopped to inspect the bacta patch on Rey’s right arm, “Some part of your bike gave you a pretty nasty burn, and you’ve torn some muscle. I’m not going to give you a guilt trip, but if and when you are approved to race again—after full recovery and physical therapy—you need to wear more gear.”

Rey nodded carefully, giving her mother’s hand a squeeze. The doctor stepped outside again, and Rey’s mother helped give Rey a drink of water.

“The doctor thinks you’ll need at least a few weeks of bacta treatment on your arm, plus physical therapy, and likely three months off of your bike to give your head a chance to heal. At least. Maybe you can come home, stay with Dad and me while you recover?”

Rey nodded, then remembered Maz and the prize money. “Have you heard from Maz?” she asked.

“Of course, Sunshine, she came to the hospital with you in the med shuttle. She’s in the hall—do you want me to get her?” 

Rey nodded. Her mom left, returning with Rey’s diminutive but charismatic sponsor and friend. Maz took a seat and looked Rey over carefully.

“Ryoo, can you go get us some cookies from the caf? I’ll take care of your girl while you’re gone,” Maz promised. Rey’s mother agreed and left the room.

Rey started to speak, but Maz gently took Rey’s hand in both of her wrinkled ones, “Now, little birdie, I don’t want to hear anything about you being sorry. You raced beautifully, just took one bad turn is all.”

“But the prize money, Maz—we needed it. You’ve got deliveries scheduled. I can’t-” Rey’s voice wavered as she struggled to speak, always keeping a nervous eye on the door.

“Hush, Rey. You focus on getting better,” Maz responded, the warmth from her hands and her voice calming Rey. “Let me worry about the deliveries. I might have a way you can help until you can race again, if you want to—but only after you’ve taken some time to heal. And don’t worry, your mother already knows all about our secret charitable efforts,” she finished with a wink.

***

Rey felt lost in the aftermath of her accident.

For the two years following her term as handmaiden of the Queen, Rey had put all of her efforts into designing her bikes and training her body to reach the peak of performance, and she had succeeded until the Republic Day Race. Winning races felt great, of course—but Maz had opened her eyes to a way that Rey could use her talent to make a difference in the lives of people suffering under the First Order.

Without the ability to race, Rey was floundering. She could only take so much rest.

Rey spent a week in hospital, followed by two weeks recuperating at her parents’ home. Doctor Kalonia and the physical therapist recommended she stay away from racing for at least six months, then go for a re-evaluation. It had been hard to hear that news.

One sunny afternoon, Ryoo joined her daughter on the balcony of their home, two cups of cold tea in her hands. 

“Sunshine, Maz asked me to talk to you. She knows you still can’t race, and neither of us nor your dad want you on a bike again anytime soon,” she paused to give Rey a firm, motherly look. “At least not in a race. But Maz is wondering if you’d like to use your mechanical talents to help her.”

“What kind of help?” Rey asked, taking a drink of tea. It was her favourite flavour, jogan fruit.

“Some of her associates need their ships repaired, or modified, to better handle their deliveries, help them evade detection,” Ryoo continued. “She’s got a secure location near the GSR; she assures me she’ll keep you safe and give you rest whenever you need it. 

“Part of me wants to keep you here at home and never let you out of my sight, but I know you wouldn’t be happy. I think this might be a good opportunity.”

Rey left by shuttle the next day, joining Maz’s smuggling operation at a secret location along the Republic border of the Gungan Surface Reserve. Rey’s mother was right: helping to repair and improve ships in Maz’s smuggling network gave Rey a sense of purpose, filled a hole that was missing since the accident.

***

The Millenium Falcon was a legend among Maz’s small network of cross-border smugglers. Rey had heard of it—heard that it was the fastest ship on Naboo, had pulled off hundreds of trips across the line without detection. It helped carry medical aid, contraband supplies, and information for relatives and friends separated at the time of the Armistice. Everyone had heard of the Falcon, but the crew was a carefully guarded secret.

Maz brought a cup of tea and a new bacta patch for Rey’s arm over while Rey took a break at the bar of the cantina. Her recovery was going well, but working as Maz’s mechanic sometimes meant long days. At her doctor’s suggestion, Rey had started to wear a bacta patch tucked inside an arm wrap to help the healing, and had taken to wearing a matching wrap on the other side—turns out they were perfect for protecting her arms while doing mechanical work, without making her overheat. 

“I’ve got a special project for you, little birdie, one I know you’re going to love,” Maz said as Rey rewrapped the fabric.

“I’m listening.”

“The Falcon just got back from First Order territory, but she took some hits this time. Crew wants someone I trust to do a few repairs, look at the engine to see if there’s any modifications that could be done—give her a better chance next time. What do you think?”

Most of Rey’s previous work had been on swoop bikes and smaller ships, so she jumped at the chance to prove herself on this bigger job.

Maz took Rey out to her secure warehouse, disguised as part of her cantina business operations. Housed inside was the largest smuggling ship Rey had seen in all of her work for Maz. It had a round shape with an elongated front, the cockpit on the side, and a gunning station underneath. Rey could see the obvious damage inflicted by run-ins with the First Order, but she was eager to see what she could do to give the ship the care it deserved.

The crew wasn’t there, but a feeling of awe came over Rey as she walked up the legendary freighter’s boarding ramp. She knew that a good percentage of her race winnings had been used to fill the Falcon’s secret holds with precious goods over the last year. And now she would get to work on the ship with her own hands.

Any suggestions Rey made were communicated to the crew through Maz; Maz gave Rey their approval and arranged delivery of parts. Rey worked on the Falcon with alternating joy and frustration; she was still feeling residual pain in her right arm, and was slower than she’d like. Finally, after a week and thorough ground tests, she was satisfied that the ship was ready.

To Rey’s surprise, Maz arrived at the warehouse that evening with the Falcon’s pilot in tow to show off Rey’s work. She brought the rugged older man with grey-white hair and stubble on his chin over to where Rey was cleaning some of her tools. 

“Now, I wish I could introduce you two by name, but you know how it is. I’m very glad to have you both on my team,” Maz looked between Rey and the pilot.

The man extended his hand and gave Rey a warm smile and a wink, “Pleasure to see you, kid. Thanks for taking care of my ship. Can you show me your work?” 

Rey smiled back and led him aboard. She took time to describe the repairs she had made, as well as a couple of modifications to lighten the ship—increasing the speed capability slightly—and a newly-installed signal-augmented sensor jammer. 

The pilot seemed impressed in his gruff, quiet way. At the end of the tour, he turned to Maz, saying, “I like this kid—you going to keep her around? Paying her well?”

“As much as I can—and I’ll keep her as long as she wants to stay. Now, we need to get back to plan the next drop. Get some rest now that you’re done, birdie,” Maz turned to go.

The pilot looked over at Rey, “You want to take the ship for a spin? Take her over the sea for a bit; check out your work. Maz’ll have me busy the rest of the evening.”

It had been weeks since Rey had felt the power of a swoop bike, and flying the Millenium Falcon promised a thrill beyond any other ship she’d been on before. Of course she agreed in a heartbeat and was boarding the Falcon as fast as her legs could carry her. 

Rey gave a little salute to Maz and the pilot from the cockpit, then taxied the ship out of the work bay and up into the sky. Her cheeks were growing sore from smiling.

Rey had piloted smaller ships before, and had studied the schematics of this one thoroughly while conducting her repairs, but actually flying it was something else entirely. She piloted a course to test the Falcon’s speed and handling, while carefully skirting the border along the Gungan Surface Reserve. 

It felt unbelievable, especially as she left the land and flew out over the ocean. This was the closest she could get to flying in space, enveloped between the deep blue of the ocean below her and the star-washed black of the sky above.

***

The winds arose. A violent storm blew in over the sea.

Sometimes the winds of fate bring unexpected storms, storms to blow you off course. Sometimes those storms take you to exactly the place you need to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for taking a chance on this Crash Landing on You-inspired Reylo story. Any kudos and comments are so appreciated 💛

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I so appreciate it! Please let me know in the comments if you have any questions, as well as what you thought of it. 
> 
> Please let me know if there are any tags you feel I’ve missed. I plan to stay fairly true to the gentle nature of CLOY, so the rating is unlikely to change, though tags might.
> 
> I hope you enjoy, and please pass this along to other CLOY-loving Reylos if you do. Thank you for reading 💛


End file.
